Refueling a vehicle during a trip can be a significant source of wasted time due to time spent locating a refueling station, deviating from a route to travel to the refueling station, acquiring fuel, and so on. Moreover, as vehicles transition to alternative energy sources such as hydrogen and electric the time spent locating fuel and/or service stations can be exacerbated. For example, both hydrogen and electric refueling/recharging stations are rare in comparison to gasoline refueling stations. Thus, possible routes may be constrained according to the availability of a refueling/recharging stations for vehicles using these energy sources. Additionally, time delays from recharging an electric vehicle can be several hours or more causing even greater delays along a trip.
Furthermore, with the advent of autonomous vehicles that are capable of self-driving without input from a human driver, additional difficulties can be introduced in relation to refueling/recharging. For example, a passenger/driver of the autonomous vehicle may be distracted from operating conditions of the vehicle while in route since the autonomous vehicle does not use the input of the passenger. Thus, the passenger/driver can focus on other tasks such as work or entertainment. However, because the passenger/driver is distracted from the autonomous vehicle, in some circumstances, the vehicle may run out of energy (e.g., gas or electric charge). Accordingly, ensuring the vehicle is fueled/charged in a timely fashion and that the vehicle is not stranded as a result of running out of energy presents difficulties that are addressed herein.